english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Roger Craig Smith
Roger Craig Smith (born August 11, 1975) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Ezio Auditore da Firenze in Assassin's Creed II. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2017) - Steve Rogers/'Captain America', AIM Lieutenant (ep11), AIM Self-Destruct System (ep40), Aim Agent#1 (ep64), Atlantean Soldier (ep50), Boy (ep52), Boy (ep78), Computer (ep34), Computer (ep35), Computer Voice (ep15), Council Member#1 (ep76), Ernesto Gambonno (ep24), Goon#1 (ep55), Grim Reaper (ep28), Guard#2 (ep41), Hobo (ep73), Hungarian Teen (ep44), Hydra Agent (ep4), Hydra Soldier (ep66), Joey, Luigi Gambonno (ep24), Nano Bots (ep23), Nightmare Winter Soldier (ep47), Radioactive Man (ep44), Reactor Voice (ep27), Rock Trolls (ep36), Secret Service#4 (ep69), Talk Show Host (ep57), Television Announcer (ep38), Torgo (ep18), Tourist#1 (ep31), Tricarrier Computer (ep32), Vamp#1 (ep13), Village Elder (ep37) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Announcer (ep9), Gus (ep9), Jasper (ep9) *Breadwinners (2016) - Buhdeuce's Booty (ep30), Muscle Bread (ep39) *Clarence (2014) - Belson, Percy, Bully (ep4), Little Girl (ep2), Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2013) - Luciano (ep17) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014-2015) - Steve Rogers/Captain America, Veteran Captain America (ep47), Young Captain America (ep47) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Phillip Lawson/Captain Marvel, Shield Agent (ep42), Shield Agent (ep50) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Dax (ep1), Malty Brown (ep10), Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2017) - Ghost Spoder, Steve Rogers/Captain America *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Forge, Hellion/Julian Keller, Kamal (ep9), Additional Voices *Young Justice (2011) - Prince Orm (ep8) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - News Reporter (ep18), Rock Gormiti (ep18) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Prince Phillip, Additional Voices *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Steve Rogers/'Captain America' 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Monkey#1, Monkey#2 'Movies' *Planes (2013) - Ripslinger, Additional Voices *Regular Show The Movie (2015) - Fast Food Guy, Frank Smith, Jablonski *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Bolt, Stone *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Sonic the Hedgehog 'Shorts' *Assassin's Creed: Embers (2011) - Ezio Auditore da Firenze 'TV Specials' *Regular Show: Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special (2015) - Announcer, Baby Duck 3, Briggs *Regular Show: Exit 9B (2012) - Garrett Bobby Ferguson, Jr., Mystery Guy, The Urge, Thomas *Regular Show: The Christmas Special (2012) - Computer Minion, Egg Nog Ranger, Thomas *Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special (2013) - Billy, Frank Smith, Guy 1, Guy 2, TV Announcer, Thomas *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park II: Halloween Special (2012) - Thomas, Uncle Steve *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park III: Halloween Special (2013) - Brother Willis, News Reporter, Simon, Thomas *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park IV: Halloween Special (2014) - Calvin, Hole, Kid 1, Thomas, Wyatt *Regular Show Presents: The Real Thomas: An Intern Special (2014) - Thomas, Loud Speaker, PU (Computer Voice) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Bleach (2014) - Shinji Hirako (ep366), Stealth Force Member (ep366) *Iron Man (2011) - Agent B (ep2), Air-Traffic Controller 2 (ep3), Kawashima (ep4), Professor Yamaguchi (ep3), Trainee 2 (ep1) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Byaku, Haizen, Ittousei Makabe (ep50), Saika (ep50), Shiranuma (ep47), Tetsusai Shishio *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Seiji (ep2) *Monster (2009-2010) - Martin, Mr. Jibo (ep22), Rich Man (ep23) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2016) - Deidara, Bisuke, Dan Kato, Guard (ep290), Hayama Shirakumo (ep190), Medical Unit Guard *Wolverine (2011) - Agent Machida 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Gitai *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Sky Ninja Officer *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - King's Guardsman *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Temujin *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Deidara *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Eisuke Live-Action Voice Work 'Award Shows' *Spike Video Game Awards 2010 (2010) - Ezio Auditore da Firenze Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Marvel Avengers Initiative (2012) - S.H.I.E.L.D. Computer, Steve Rogers/Captain America 'Video Games' *300: March to Glory (2007) - Stelios, Various Arcadians *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (2013) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII (2006) - Player *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *CSI:NY: The Game (2008) - Gus Van Lars, Tom King *Dark Void (2010) - Survivors, Villagers *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Male Goat *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Steve Rogers/Captain America *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Steve Rogers/Captain America *Disney Planes (2013) - Ripslinger *Disney Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Duke, Lift Ticket *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Golden Ticket *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Francesco Bernoulli *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Bat-Mite *Lego Dimensions (2015) - The Riddler/Edward Nygma *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Worker in Peril *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Daredevil *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Human Torch, Steve Rogers/Captain America *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - FN-2000, First Order Pilot *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Sakkra Advisor (Announced) *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Bando, Towa *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Bando, Deidara, Towa *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Boom Jet, Lt. Woalf, Trap Shadow, Wixxon *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Da Pinchy *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (2016) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Grik Sonosan, Heerimus, Nam-aK, Private Murtag *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander 2 (2010) - Sergeant Daxil *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Zhang Liao *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Zhang Liao *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Zhang Liao *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Soldier *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Guards *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Chris Redfield *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Enemy Soldiers, Online Unit Soldiers *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Deidara *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Deidara, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Deidara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Deidara, Doshin *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Deidara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Deidara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Deidara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Deidara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Deidara *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Chris Redfield *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Bartender *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Wonder-Blue *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (117) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (40) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2017. Category:American Voice Actors